Athenais Victoire d'Utrecht
Reign of Louis XI - Dame d'Utrecht 'Athenais Victoire '(1742 - Present) Was born in the early Spring of 1742, on a Bright, Sunny day at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne. She was born as the 2nd eldest daughter of Louise Charlotte d'Utrecht, Marquise de Oversticht and Jacques Francois d'Utrecht, Marquis de Oversticht. Her birth was not much cause for celebration due to Louise's want of a male heir. In her very early life, she was cared for, Mainly by her determined and hands on Mother. At the age of only 2, she began to show a profound interest in art. In Her Family's small remote rooms in Saint-Etienne, she'd begin to draw with inc very small pictures of many sorts of Gardens and Tree's, she'd witness at the Chateau. Unfortunately, Her childhood at Saint-Etienne would be cut short. In 1745, Her Mother suffered a Miscarriage that would end the life of herself and the baby. This tragic event would send her Father down a spiral of Depression that he'd never recover from. He'd die, later that year. With both, Her Father and Mother's lives cut short, Athenais would leave the Court at Saint-Etienne in January of 1746 and would be sent to Utrecht, to be cared for by a minor Noble Family. Now being cared for by a minor Noble Family in Drenthe, she grew to love the County, the people and the farms. There, she began Horseback riding. It would eventually lead to a childhood love of all things Horses. The Minor Noblemen caring for her, Henri remarked "It is as if the little one had been Diana the Huntress herself." She also began to do some minor paint lessons with the Noblemen's wife, Marie. She'd continue to spend all most all of her childhood there in the Minor Nobles small Chateau in Drenthe, Having a large appeal to art, and even learning the basics of Horseback riding. Reign of Louis XII In 1767, Athenais was 25 and still living in Drenthe. She had learned much of Art and Horseback riding until storms were brewing in Dijon. In 1768, a mob forced the Emperor to stay at the Palais-des-Ducs-de-Bourgogne, thus beginning the Revolution. '''Revolution - '''The Minor Noble Family fled Grandlumiere and into a small free city in the Holy Roman Empire. The Family kept getting more and more reports of how turbulent things had started to become in Grandlumiere Until Henri, the Noblemen stepped in. He kissed his 2 Daughters and Athenais Au Revoir on the Morning of July 17th, 1768. Henri was found dead within a week, In a turbulent battle against the Rebels. The Family eventually moved back to a far less turbulent and Chaotic Grandlumiere, But it left a large scare on Athenais. One that she'd never forgive or forget the People of Grandlumiere for. Tragically, Marie the Woman who had cared for her for oh so long, died after developing tuberculosis. Athenais quickly realized her time was up. Reign of Charles VIII By 1770, Athenais had started to get fed up with her beloved County of Drenthe. She'd begin to loath it to a point were she knew she must have had some sort of escape. She'd turn to her Sister, The Marquise de Oversticht, Marie Sabine. Athenais had recently been reconnected to her sister by way of Letters and now all she wanted was to move back to her very birthplace. Saint-Etienne. Reign of Louis XIV - Marquise de Oversticht WIP Category:House Utrecht Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:Births in Saint-Etienne